Naked
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Song-fic to Avril's Naked. Rose is lost without the Doctor and Mickey helps her


-1_**A/N: I'm a Doctor/Rose fan (if you've read anything I've wrote, then I don't need to tell you that :P), but also I like Mickey…so I wanted to write something about him and Rose, but just as friends…Post Doomsday! Song-fic :P**_

_**Naked**_

_I wake up in the morning, put on my face,  
__The one that's gonna get me, through another day,  
__It doesn't really matter what I feel inside,  
__This life is like a game sometimes._

Rose Tyler woke up to find the sun peering through her bedroom window. She slowly sat up, taking in where she was. Her bedroom. And it was just another London day. Another, boring, pointless, London day, on a world she doesn't belong, and an impossible distance from the one she loves.

The Doctor. He was never far from Rose's thoughts, but she had learnt to hide the fact that she was falling apart without him. It was for Jackie's sake as much as anything. Seeing Rose so unhappy, broke Jackie's heart, and Rose hated seeing her Mum unhappy. So Rose wore a smile, each and everyday, to fool the world into thinking she was fine. She even found herself believing it. It was like a card game, she had a bad hand, but she had to convince everyone she had a good hand, and in the process convince herself.

_Then you came around me, The walls just disappeared,  
__Nothing to surround me, Keep me from my fears,  
__I'm unprotected, see how I've opened up,  
__You've made me trust._

It was an office day, at Torchwood. No aliens to sort out, just boring paperwork, typing at computers, and drinking waaay too much too strong coffee. But Rose was fine about this, paperwork was easy to lose herself in. She could easily smile and laugh at the stupid jokes. She could easily get on with what she had to do, with a happy face.

Mickey Smith, though, was not convinced. He could see right through her. He kept looking over at her during the morning, seeing the smile, and knowing the pain behind it. He knew her well enough to know she wasn't over the Doctor, and she never would be. He knew she was falling apart inside. And he knew it was about time Rose knew he could see right through it.

'Hey Rose'

Rose looked up from her computer, and saw Mickey looking at her.

'Lunch? My shout' He said.

'Yeah, sure' Rose said, still smiling that sweet, fake smile'

_I've never felt like this before, I'm naked around you,  
__Does it show, you see right through me,  
__And I cant hide  
__I'm naked around you, and it feels so right,_

'So, how are you?' Mickey asked, as they sat down to lucnk.

'I'm fine. I'm ok' Rose answered, 'What about you?'

'Rose, answer me honestly this time: How are you?' Mickey said.

Rose looked at Mickey, she saw he wasn't trying to be harsh, or pushy, but he was there for her. And she realised, he could see right through her fake smile. 'I miss him' She said simply, 'Part of me just wants to forget him, so I can move on, but I don't want to forget him, and I know I never will. I just miss him so much. And I just wish I could see him again' Tears started to form in Rose's eyes, and she quickly brushed them away.

'Good' Mickey said, 'I mean, not good, obviously, but it's good you've admitted you aren't fine;

Realising Mickey knew she had been hiding behind a cover, and knowing her cover was well and truly blown, Rose continued to talk to him. 'I just want to know what she was going to say. But I just wish none of this had happened, and that I'd never come here'

'I thought it was obvious what he was going to say' Mickey said, 'He loves you'

'He's probably moved on, or if he hasn't he probably thinks I have' Rose said, then realised what Mickey had said, 'Do you really think so?'

'You'd have to be blind not to notice it' Mickey said.

Rose smiled, it didn't last long, but it was a genuine smile. 'Thank you'

'What for?' Mickey asked.

'For seeing right through me. For being so understanding. For being such a great friend. For making me talk. For everything' Rose answered.

_Trying to remember, when I was afraid,  
__To be myself around you, and let the covers fall away,  
__Guess I never had someone like you,  
__To help me fit in my skin_

Torchwood was hardly a 9-5 job, but on quiet 'office days' you could be forgiven for thinking is it. After work Rose just found herself walking and thinking. And even crying.

The scene from the beach was playing on her mind.

'I…I love you' She had said.

'Quite right to' The Doctor had said, trying to smile through his heartbroken look, 'And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler…'

Then he had faded from her…Forever.

'They keep on trying to pull us apart' Rose remembered something she said in 2012, after finding the Doctor again 'But they never will' After going to the games, back in 2007 London , they lost each other.

She started wondering why she had been hiding? Why had she been so determined to convince everyone that she was fine? Why had she tried to convince herself she was fine? She couldn't explain, even to herself why, but she knew there was a reason. Maybe it was because she wanted to be fine. Maybe it was because she knew the Doctor would want her to be happy. Or maybe it was something else. She'd probably never know the real reason.

_I've never felt like this before, I'm naked around you.  
__Does it show, you see right through me, and I can't hide,  
__I'm naked around you, and it feels so right._

'Rose!'

She swung around to see Mickey running towards her.

'I know you love him' He said when he caught up with her, 'And I know you know I still love you, but I want you to know, I'm always here for you. Just as a friend. For when you want to talk to someone, who isn't fooled by your smile'

'Thanks' Rose answered, and linked her arm into her, and they walked and talked. Rose told Mickey everything, about feeling lost and hiding and Mickey just listened, hoping talking about the Doctor would help Rose

A/N: sorry if the lyrics are slightly wrong


End file.
